Some vehicles are propelled using water jets. Water is pulled into a channel using an impeller. The impeller spins and pulls water through the channel, the channel may be tapered such that the exit is a smaller diameter than the entry. A housing typically encases the impeller, a motor, and the channel. In some cases, a tapered channel allows for an increase in the speed of the water passing through the channel, thus causing a water jet to propel a vehicle connected to the housing. To improve efficiency, the impeller and the channel should be substantially similar in diameter. The housing may have a replaceable wear ring around the impeller. The wear ring wears as debris, for example sand or rock, is pushed against it by the impeller. As it wears, the wear ring may need replacement in order for the efficiency of the motor to remain high. Presently wear rings are removed by chipping them out with a screw driver or other chisel like tool, breaking the wear ring into pieces and consuming a significant amount of man hours to remove.